


Sin engaños.

by FujoRed



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: After the canon story, Damm some people were asking me to do this, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Threats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Algún día el diablo volvería a por su venganza... y si eso incluía ser el propietario del alma de uno de los mortales más poderosos que conoció, mucho mejor.





	Sin engaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there was a girl on Tumbrl who inspired me with her drawings of this ship, so... basicly thanks to her I could wrote this without gibin up.

Se frotó los ojos débilmente, queriendo evitar el escozor y la incomodidad que provocaría la presión al dormir, bostezó, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-¿Listo para...- un bostezo interrumpió su frase- perder, perdedor?

-Listo para dormir por la mañana- le respondió el otro-, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos despiertos?

-Déjame mirarlo Mugs- se miró la muñeca, consciente de que no llevaba reloj-. Son las ni idea en punto, solo sé que este café da sueño.

-¿Cuánto has tomado?

-Esta debe de ser la quinta- respondió Cuphead, la mesa sobre la cual se apoyaba parecía repentinamente muy cómoda-, o sexta, he perdido la cuenta.

-Estoy cansado, hazme el favor y vámonos a la cama- insistió Mugman, aunque no insistía mucho a causa de su fatiga-, me sorprende que sigas despierto.

-Ya sabes, quien pierde lava los cacharros- aclaró el de rojo, y terminó el líquido que había en su taza.

-Se supone que te tocaba a ti la próxima vez- Mugman le cogió la taza a su hermano y la llevó a la pequeña fregadera que había en la cocina.

-Y aun así apostaste tu semana de obligaciones contra la mía, pásatelo bien si mí fregando los platos.

-Aún no he tirado la toalla, y las cinco manzanillas que has tomado no tienen muchas ganas de que sigas despierto.

-Oh- no se sorprendió Cuphead, pero estando tumbado sobre la mesa de madera tampoco podía discutir a nadie-, eres un traidor.

-Meh, pásatelo bien fregando mis platos.

-Traidor...

Mugman se rio, no por la actitud de su hermano, aunque era bastante cómica, sino porque se había quedado dormido sobre la propia mesa, lo malo es que alguien debía llevarlo hasta su habitación, donde la cama deshecha de Cuphead le esperaba. El despierto suspiró y se frotó los ojos una vez más, preparado para cargar con ese peso muerto; oh, y no fue fácil.

Tuvo que cargar con un Cuphead dormido, a su espalda, y, siendo sinceros, debían empezar a bajar peso, o hacer pesas; en varios momentos casi se cayó por el camino, debido al peso muerto que cargaba a su espalda, dejó a su hermano en la cama, de medio lado y casi rozando el suelo, pero logró meterle en su deshecha cama, solamente entonces suspiró de alivio.

Mugman bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, ya que anteriormente no se tomó el tiempo de apagar las luces, odiaba la oscuridad, sí, pero eso no significaba que debía acabar con la electricidad de la isla. Antes de apagar y darle al interruptor escuchó un ruido, se giró, y resultaba que solamente era el suave murmullo del viento, filtrándose por la única ventana abierta de la habitación.

Se extrañó, juraría recordar que la ventana estaba cerrada cuando llevó a su hermano hasta sus habitaciones. Dejó de lado el interruptor y se acercó al marco de la rectangular "entrada". Intentó cerrarla, mas parecía que las hojas no querían cerrarse, casi parecían estar pegadas a una sujeción invisible; y no era bueno que la ventana estuviera abierta de par en par.

Empujó, tiró, e hizo fuerza suficiente como para cerrarla de forma corriente, nada, sin resultado, no quería cerrarse. Mugman se apoyó en la ventana, rendido, tal vez debería tapar la ventana con algo. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no se percató de que algo le había empujado al otro lado del marco de la ventana.

-Uh... mi cabeza- se quejó en voz alta, a pesar de que creía que nadie le escuchaba.

Cuando tuvo tiempo para centrarse en la realidad, se asustó por lo que vio; un tridente dorado, de puntas afiladas como cuchillos, le apuntaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho, a su lado, una sombra empuñaba el arma.

Entonces es cuando el joven empezó a bostezar, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormido, pero una fuerza extraña le inducia el sueño; Mugman le echaría la culpa a la competición que tuvo con su hermano, a eso y al calor que parecía emanar del tridente.

...

Cuando Mugman despertó, sabía que no estaba en su casa, ni en ningún lugar cercano a ella; estaba acostado sobre la tierna hierba de un profundo bosque, no muy lejos de su hogar. La única iluminación que tenía esa noche era la tenue luz de una pequeña fogata próxima a él.

Acabó optando por incorporarse, lo suficiente como para poder estar en una posición sentada. No sabía que parte del bosque era esa, ni cómo había acabado ahí, ni siquiera sabía qué se supone que estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche.

-Al fín despiertas, microbio- oyó una voz al otro lado de la fogata.

Mugman se asustó, aquel ser que la hablaba no podía ser quien estaba viendo en aquel momento, era algo... casi imposible.

-Veo que eres mudo- se rio por lo paralizado que estaba el joven.

-T-tú...- balbuceaba Mugman- eres...

-Y también incrédulo; no soy el que soy, si tenías dudas.

Lo último que Mugman quería en ese momento era oír anécdotas de la Biblia. Tendiendo al diablo sentado con él en una fogata no inspiraba mucha confianza para siquiera hablar.

-Pero... el casino...- seguía impactado el mortal.

Y aunque no quisiera oirlo, Mugman juraría haber escuchado la más leve de las risas salir de la aparentemente imborrable sonrisa del demonio.

-¿Eso? Es divertido, hasta que te aburres; no, es mejor empezar una nueva vida, jugar un juego mejor.

Mugman no sabía hasta qué punto las palabras del demonio eran ciertas, y la verdad, no tenía intención de averiguarlo. Antes que escuchar cualquier monólogo, se levantó completamente y marchó con la intención de abandonar ese lugar; antes de poder avanzar apenas tres pasos, retrocedió asustado; un círculo de fuego se prendió, rodeando completamente el área de la fogata, encerrando al joven con el demonio dentro.

-Tú y tu hermano tenéis una cuenta pendiente con el infierno, irte sin saldar la cuenta no trae beneficio a ninguno- el diablo, anteriormente sentado, se levantó para acercarse al mortal.

-¿D-deuda?- se extrañó Mugman, incapaz de moverse por el asombro- ¡Aceptaste tu derrota, diablo! ¡Cuphead y yo somos libres de cualquier deuda tuya!

-¿Sabes? Tiene gracia si lo dices así- parecía reírse del estoicismo del joven, sobretodo en ese momento, pues Mugman apenas podía ser tomado en serio por la gran diferencia de altura entre los dos-. No os molestasteis en mirar la letra pequeña de vuestro contrato.

-No había letra pequeña- intentó hablar serio, a pesar de la proximidad entre ambos.

-No, no la había- admitió, y para desgracia del mortal, su muñeca fue levantada por el diablo-; pero eso no os libra de mi dominio.

Mugman cayó toda objeción que pudiera comentar, no sabía si era esa afirmación o el hecho de que era el diablo quien le hablaba, pero no encontraba fuerza suficiente para zafarse del agarre en su muñeca, aunque la verdad es que no era firme la sujeción, sino que simplemente parecía ser un toque recordatorio de su posición. Por otra parte, el diablo no apartaba la mirada del joven, demasiado joven e inseguro era como para percatarse del objetivo de aquella situación, cierto es que empezaba a divertirse con él.

-Quemasteis los contratos, todos, la verdad. Pero atacasteis a los habitantes de estas islas, profanasteis antiguos santuarios, y además sumemos los daños colaterales de vuestras aventuritas.

-N-nunca profanamos nada, debíamos proteger- intentó explicar Mugman, pero fue interrumpido.

-Eso no figura en vuestro billete al infierno.

El joven empezó a sentir una leve presión el dorso y la palma de su mano, supuso que serían las afiladas -y peligrosas- garras del villano, pero le restó importancia. Si lo que el diablo decía era cierto, todo lo que Cuphead y él habían luchado no habrá valido para nada, de nada les serviría vivir su vida feliz si al final les tocaba volver a las entrañas del infierno.

-¿P-por qué yo? ¿Por qué me has traído a mí?- preguntó Mugman, aunque temía la respuesta.

-Pareces más razonable que el otro loco- simplificó el diablo-, y más listo por lo que veo.

-No lo entiendo...- en ese punto, Mugman ya no podía mirar a los ojos del otro sin sentirse intimidado.

-Vine a proponerte un trato, y no creo que lo quieras rechazar- liberó la mano de Mugman de su agarre y se sentó en frente del pequeño fuego todavía vivo.

El joven de azul echó una mirada a su alrededor, el círculo de llamas había menguado, lo suficiente como para poder pasar de un simple saltito; podía huir de esa extraña y algo curiosa pesadilla, pero quería saber qué tan importante era lo que quería decirle el diablo, tan importante era que no había sido torturado en ningún momento. Decidió sentarse, un tanto distante al demonio, pero cerca del fuego, después de todo, hacía frío por la noche.

-Dime- habló francamente Mugman, e intentó mirar serio al villano, hasta que el diablo le devolvió la mirada, y tuvo que centrar su avergonzada cara en el fuego-, por favor.

-"¿Por favor?"- se burló- Esas palabras no te servirán allá a donde vayas. Este es el trato: uno de los dos viajará y trabajará para mí en el infierno, y el otro... bueno, digamos se os separará.

-¿Sin letra pequeña?- intentó aliviar la tensión Mugman, pero se arrepintió al instante.

-¿Eso que oigo es burla?

-¡N-no!

-Una pena...- se hizo el ofendido.

En menos de lo que el mortal esperaba, un trozo de papel apareció entre sus manos: viejo, arrugado, y con manchas de lo que parecían ser quemaduras o polvo acumulado, lo peor es que por muy antiguo que aparentaba, su nombre estaba escrito en mayúsculas en la parte superior del papel, había un espacio bastante grande, donde se suponía que debía haber la firma del propietario del nombre. Debía ser falso, ¿por qué sino el diablo sería tan breve?

-No- se negó Mugman-. Debe haber algún truco.

-¿Truco? Me ofendes. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar el penoso destino de tu hermano, a cambio serías mi lacayo. No todos tendrían esa oportunidad.

-...- Mugman no esperó demasiado para responder- ¿cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo... tendría que irme?

-Cuando yo quisiera, hoy, o mañana, o al final de tus días.

Esa respuesta le preocupó, ¿qué pasaría con su hermano, su abuelo, o el resto de la gente? Ni siquiera sabía si debía creer en la veracidad de las palabras del diablo, y estaba seguro de que no debía creerle. Pero si el villano tenía razón...

En ese momento se acordó, aún era capaz de dañar en cierto modo al demonio, observó su mano derecha, aún era capaz de disparar a algunos objetivos. Apuntó al diablo en señal de amenaza.

-¡No! ¡Dime la verdad!- no sabía lo que podía pasarle, pero agarraba fuertemente el contrato en su mano libre.

Oyó suspirar a su némesis, o al menos eso creyó antes de que su cabeza fuese tomada con facilidad, separándola de su cuerpo, y su muñeca fuese dirigida a la fogata, apagando parte del fuego, aún latente.

-Esta es la verdad. Podría llevarme ahora mismo con toda la facilidad del mundo tu alma, y no habría ni rastro sobre lo que ha pasado; y pasarías por el mismo tormento que un viejo amigo dado pasó por mí antes de mostrar una sola pizca de devoción hacia mi, ¿te parece bien esa verdad?

El cuerpo de Mugman extendió el papel viejo en su regazo, pero lo dejó ahí, quieto, sin intenciones de moverse; la sola mención de volverse tan... dependiente y devoto al diablo como King Dice lo fue le ponía los pel... la piel de gallina.

-¿Hace... calor ahí abajo?- cruzó los brazos su cuerpo, mientras la vergüenza era casi palpable en su cara.

-Ahora estamos hablando- sentenció el diablo.

Y para la propia incomodidad del joven, la proximidad entre ambos era de todo salvo nula; además, tampoco le agradó cuando las afiladas garras del demonio corrieron por su cara, como si se tratase de una extraña caricia.

...

Cuando Mugman despertó, no estaba en el bosque, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lugar extraño; no, estaba acostado sobre su cama, había dormido ahí. Se levantó, y en parte se arrepintió por el repentino dolor de su cabeza, pero le bastó con acariciársela unos segundos para levantarse e ir a desayunar.

-Buenas- le saludó su hermano cuando bajó a la cocina.

-Hola- respondió algo seco.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo?

-Dolor- Mugman se señaló la cabeza-, ¿y el abuelo?

-Dormido, apenas son las ocho.

-De...

-Me estás tentando a decir "de la noche".

-Buh... ya...

Mugman cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del otro. Mientras Cuphead desayunaba, el de azul prefirió dormir en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no estás dormido?- preguntó Mugman.

-Dormí mucho.

-¿Con la ropa de la calle?

-Es cómoda.

-Ah...

-¿Tan cansado estabas como para dormir con guantes rotos?

-Qué dices de guantes rotos...

-Será que estoy ciego- Cuphead dejó de lado su tazón-, pero tienes un guante rasgado.

-Si... seguro.

-No miento.

-Que sí... seguro.

Y Mugman durmió el resto de la mañana sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina, y le restaría importancia al guante rasgado por la palma de su mano. Hasta que se diera cuenta de que la noche anterior no tuvo una pesadilla, dormiría; y mientras alguien miraría el contrato de su alma, perfectamente firmada.


End file.
